List of current Toys "R" Us locations
Current Alabama * 2445 Sheperds Street, Colonial, Alabama - (opened April 9, 1984) - Brown roof was repainted blue, stripes were repainted white on March 6, 2006. The Exit Only sign was removed on March 6, 2006 due to it fell down. The 1980s logo sign was replaced with the current logo sign on March 8, 2009 due to several cracks in the sign. * 467 Gabirol Walk, Daphne, Alabama - (opened November 9, 1988) - Has the "Time for Childhood" look since 2013. Co-branded with Kids "R" Us. Arizona * 455 Cowlin Street, Heat Lamp, Arizona - (opened April 1, 1988) - Co-branded with Tweens "R" Us (added in 1992) Arkansas * 3434 Slicker Lane, Pillow, Arkansas - (opened May 21, 1988) - Has the 1980s brown roof look and 1980s signs including the "Exit Only" and Geoffrey signs. Co-branded with Tweens "R" US (added on April 24, 1994). California * 452 30th Street, Shocker, California - (opened April 9, 1977) - Has the "Concept 2000" look since 1996 and is co-branded with Bikes "R" Us. * 2994 McCoy Creek, Bellflower, CA - (opened September 1, 1992) - Has an indoor playground with a ball pit. Co-branded with Babies "R" Us since 2002. * 849 Shiredale Nook North, Paso Robles, CA - (opened October 15, 1972) - Has the Concept 2000 look since 1997. Co-branded with Tweens "R" Us since 1997. Connecticut * 467 Lehigh Croft, Niantic, Connecticut - (opened February 10, 1970) - Has "The Children's Bargain Town" sign, the moving longneck 1960s Geoffrey sign, and the "brown roof look. Co-branded with Kids "R" Us since 1983. * 6790 Black Island Alley, Havensburg, Connecticut - (opened June 20, 1970) - Still has the brown roof look. Colorado * 299 Millin Drive, Asparagus, Colorado - (opened April 3, 1975) - Still has the "brown roof" look and the Exit Only sign. Co-branded with Tweens "R" Us (added on March 15, 1999) * 567 Witchford Boulevard, Colston, Colorado - (opened April 3, 1973) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since 1991 and is co-branded with Kids "R" Us since 1991. Florida * Paradise Path, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 6, 1980) - Remodeled in 2005, still has 1980s signs. Also has a Kids "R" Us store inside. * Mexicana Outlets, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 7, 1993) - Has the early 1990s white tile look. * 5542 Kelp Way, Bikini Bottom, FL - (opened August 8, 1983) - Still has the "brown roof" look, but with newer signs. * Barracuda Bay Mall, Bikini Bottom, Florida - (opened May 17, 1999) - Has a Tweens "R" Us section and a Babies "R" Us section. * Forgotten Coast Mall, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened October 18, 1989) - Has the 1989 white-colored store look with a rainbow striped square, rainbow squares, rainbow lines, grey lines, and 1980s store logo signs with the Geoffrey sign and the Exit Only sign. * George E. Weems Mall, Apalachicola, Florida, - (opened March 15, 1982) - Was remodeled into the 1989 store look on May 20, 1990 the Concept 2000 store look on July 19, 1997 and to the current "Time for Childhood" store design on March 8, 2009. * Palm Mall, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened June 9, 1984) - Has the "brown roof" look since 1984 and is co-branded with Tweens "R" Us. *348 East Latchwood Way, Carrabelle, Florida - (opened March 7, 1989) - Has the rainbow tile look, but with the 1999 logo signs. Has a Tweens "R" Us section. * 7453 Arroyo Sierra North, Vero Beach, Florida - (opened December 1, 1978) - Has the "Time for Childhood" look since 2011 Also has a birthday party room. * 457 Malzeard Quadrant, Perry, Florida - (opened April 17, 1991) - Has the replica "brown roof" look, replica rainbow stripes, the replica orange Geoffrey Entrance sign, and the replica Exit Only sign. Georgia * GA-136, Talking Rock, Georgia - (opened April 18, 1970) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since March 29, 1994. * GA-74, Gay, Georgia - (opened June 5, 1975) - Has the brown roof look and is co-branded with Babies "R" Us (added in 1999) * 479 Northwest Soloms Court, Covington Georgia - (opened July 23, 1982) - Has the Concept 2000 look since 1997. Co-branded with Tweens "R" Us since 1997. Illinois * Aurora - 4070 Fox Valley Center Dr - near Fox Valley Mall * Aurora - Chicago Premium Outlets - Express store * Downers Grove - 1434 Butterfield Rd - Toys R Us/Babies R Us Side-By-Side store * Downers Grove - 1500 75th St - The Grove - Anchor for The Grove shopping center added on in 1989. Former Toys R Us/Kids R Us Side-By-Side store from 1998-2003. *Marion - 2904 W Deyoung St - near Illinois Star Center * Peoria - 2601 W Lake Ave - Toys "R" Us/Babies "R" Us Side-By-Side location near Northwoods Mall Kansas * 445 Goatben Road, Niceland, Kansas - (opened March 9, 1970) - Has the "brown roof" look, rainbow stripes, the orange Geoffrey Entrance sign, the Exit Only sign, and is co-branded with Babies "R" Us (added in 1998). Kentucky * 754 Gordon Road, Cold, Kentucky - (opened August 12, 1991) - Has the "rainbow tile" look. Louisiana * 266 Northeast Joclyn Terrace, Ruston, Louisiana - (opened May 22, 1981) - Has a birthday party room and an indoor playground. Co-branded with Tweens "R" Us since 2011. Maine * 3453 Stineck Lane, Slow, Maine - (opened May 17, 1985) - Has the 1980s "brown roof" look and an in-store eatery. Michigan * 657 Priory Park Rise North, Warren, Michigan - (opened January 23, 1974) - Has "The Children's Bargain Town" sign, the moving longneck 1960s Geoffrey sign, and the "brown roof look. Minnesota * 342 East Pick Road, Junk, Minnesota - (opened May 21, 1973) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since April 2, 1991 and is co-branded with Bikes "R" Us (added in 2000) Nebraska * 333 Pie Town, Jojoia, Nebraska - (opened December 21, 1986) - Has current characters from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade walk-around characters. Has a Scoops "R" Us section, a taco bar called Tacos "R" Us, and has a Jolibee's inside the store. Nevada * 234 Circlized Street, Anteater, Nevada - (opened March 15, 2001) - Has the "Concept 2000" look and is combined with a McDonald's restaurant and a playground. New York * 432 Midland Street, Syracuse, NY - (opened March 8, 1978) - has a Scoops "R" Us ice cream parlor inside. * Schuyler Lake Mall, Canandaigua, New York - (opened May 5, 1991) - Was a Child World store. Remodeled in 2011 to include a second story Babies "R" Us store. * Dimmick Plaza, Denver, New York - (opened June 14, 1997)- Co-branded with Scoops "R" Us (added on May 16, 2004). * 1140 Noyac Path, Water Mill, New York - (opened May 8, 1974) - Has the "brown roof" look since 1974. * 564 Silver Road, Dortin, New York - (opened March 3, 1978) - Has the "brown roof" look, rainbow stripes, the orange Geoffrey Entrance sign, the Exit Only sign. *4649 Chadwin Row, Oakland Gardens, New York - (opened August 19, 1981) - Has a birthday party room and an arcade. *2579 West Wilsondale Causeway, Hartsdale, New York - (opened June 3, 1983) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since 1993, but the rainbow tiles were repainted blue in 2005. Co-branded with Babies "R" Us since 2005. North Carolina * ??? Greensboro, North Carolina - (opened May 12, 1983) - Remodeled in 2005 to include a Tweens "R" Us store and a Scoops "R" Us ice cream parlor. * Ohio * Crossroad Mall, Dayton Ohio - (opened June 16, 1983) - Has the 1980s brown roof look and 1980s signs. The Exit Only sign was removed in 2006 due to it being cracked and faded. Oklahoma * 65 9th Street, Strickford, Oklahoma - (opened July 9, 1974) - Has the "brown roof" look, rainbow stripes, the orange Geoffrey Entrance sign, the Exit Only sign, and is co-branded with Kids "R" Us (added in 1986). Oregon * 356 West Beark Street Wayouttatown, Oregon - (opened June 7, 2015) - Two story has Kids "R" Us, Tweens "R" Us, and a Babies "R" Us sections, but it's listed as a Toys "R" Us store. Rhode Island * 3685 Palestine Street, Goasford, Rhode Island - (opened April 20, 1981) - Has the "brown roof" look, rainbow stripes, the white Geoffrey Entrance sign, the Exit Only sign. Texas * 344 Tired Road, Sleepy, Texas - (opened March 8, 1981) - Has the "brown roof" look since 1974. Was rebranded as "Geoffrey's Toys "R" Us" in 2003. * 7343 Buchanon Nook East, Sleepy, Texas - (opened March 23, 1965) - Has the Childrens Bargain Town USA store design with red white and blue stripes, has the 1960s Children's Bargain Town USA sign and is known entirely as "Children's Bargain Town U.S.A." due to laziness of store management. * 456 Southeast Christa Arch, Anson, Texas - (opened October 20, 1986) - Has an indoor playground with a ball pit. Utah * 454 Golden Road, Dallas, Utah - (opened July 23, 1985) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since March 9, 1992 and a Kids "R" Us was added on site in 1989. Virginia * 6934 East Bridgwater Hill, Glen Allen, Virginia - (opened September 15, 1979) - Has an arcade. Wisconsin * Brookfield - 355 S Moorland Rd - Near Brookfield Square, Closing 2018 Former Illinois * Aurora - Fox Valley Mall - Express location, unknown close date * Aurora - 4306 E New York St - Kids R Us location, closed late 90's. Now Planet Fitness. *Downers Grove - 1316 Butterfield Road - Kids R Us location, unknown close date. * Harvey - Dixie Square Mall - Former Walgreens, closed 1980. Demolished 2010 after standing abandoned for nearly 30 years. * Lombard - Yorktown Center - Express location, unknown close date * Matteson - Unknown Address - (opened May 19, 1978) - Closed in 1992. * Naperville - 1955 Glacier Park/Route 59 - Babies R Us store, unknown close date Category:Toys "R" Us Category:Locations